Cauchemard
by LalyFr
Summary: Après Poudlard, avant la naissance de Harry...
1. Chapter 1

Il était derrière et la poursuivai

« Avada Ke… »

« James ! »

Puis, elle pleura. Personne n'était chez elle depuis l'accident. Deux aurors étaient devant la porte de sa maison. Mais elle voulait voir une personne. Sans qu'elle n'ait aucun moyen de la contacter. Elle pensa fort à lui espérant invoquer le lien qui les reliés. Tremblante, elle s'assit au milieu de son et serra l couverture autour d'elle alors que les larmes coulaient toujours. Soudain, des bruits dehors. Des vois masculines. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre, ne voulant pas croire qu'il aurait pu être la. Elle vit James crier qu'il voulait entrer. Velar, un deux aurors commençait à s'énerver.

« Elle m'appelle triple andouille ! Par Merlin, je … Je l'ai senti… »

« Mlle Evans a besoin de repos. Arrêter de crier et de vouloir passer ou vous finirez la nuit a Azkaban ! »

Elle dévala les escaliers et ouvrit la porte d'entrée à toute vitesse. James s'interrompit

« Rappelle moi elle de qui elle est amoureuse ? A preuve du contr… »

« James. »

Elle avait à peine murmuré. Pourtant, il l'entendit comme si elle avait crié son mal-être et sa tristesse. Il voulait se dégager de l'emprise des deux aurors que déjà elle était là, dans es bras. Forcé de constater le lien, les deux gardes s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. James la serra contre lui, posant une main dans le bas de son dos, l'autre dans ses cheveux. Ses pleurs redoublèrent. Elle se soulager de toute la tristesse accumulé depuis deux jours.

« Chut… Je suis la. Ca va aller… »

Mais lui-même n'allais pas bien. Elle tremblait et il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arriver. La voir souffrir était une immense tristesse pour lui. Il se recula pour la regarde, elle qui était accroché a son t-shirt désespérément et se rendit compte de la ou il était. Et de l'heure aussi. Il enleva alors sa veste et la déposa sur les épaules de Lily

« Rentrons, tu va attraper froid… »

Mais elle était incapable de mouvements pour l'instant. Alors il resta la avec elle entre ses bras, a lui murmurer des paroles réconfortantes sous l'œil énervé de Velar. Moins d'une heure plus tard, elle s'était endormie de fatigue. James la porta et demande d'une voix pleine de sous-entendu :

« C'est bon la, je peux entrer ? »

Malmon se précipita pour lui ouvrir la porta et se chargea quand même de vérifier que tout aller bien. James la déposa dans son et l'enveloppa sous plein de couverture. Doucement, il se glissa dans le lit et la prit dans ses bras pour lui offrir une ultime protection et remonta la couette. Longtemps il la regarda dormir, d'un sommeil agité de soubresauts avant de s'endormir lui-même. Puis un infime sanglot le réveilla. Il aperçut Lily les yeux fermés et des larmes qui coulaient.

« Lily. Je suis là ? Tu peux dormir tranquillement. »

Les mots parurent apaiser la jeune femme. Et il ne se rendormit pas.

Le réveil se dit doucement. Lily avait chaud et réussit à éjecter 2 couvertures avant de s'apercevoir qu'il y avait une autre source de chaleur. Un corps. Un bras sur ses épaules. Une tête qui regardait le plafond.

« Ja… James. »

Une voix rauque. Le jeune homme se retourne, soucieux. Ses yeux étaient fatigués

« Merci… »


	2. Chapter 2

Elle se blottit contre son flanc gauche, pose la tête sur son oreiller à côté de son cou. Il la serra contre lui et attendit qu'elle se lance.

« Il y a eu une attaque pas loin, dans une réception. Mes parents y étaient. »

Il resserra son emprise autour d'elle comme si il voulait la protéger d'une éventuelle menace.

« Les médicomages ont dit qu'ils étaient très touchés et … »

Sa voix se brisa. Des larmes jaillirent sans qu'elle puisse les arrêter.

« ca va aller tu sais. Ils vont guérir. Ste Mangouste est spécialisé… je suis la … »

Il enfoui son visage dans son cou et respira son parfum. Perdre un être était un chagrin immense. Que seul le temps parvenait à guérir.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que James parvenait à la distraire elle remarqua que sa main était posée sur le torse de James. Sans t-shirt.

« Tu n'aimes plus les vêtements ? »

Il fut surpris et regarda ce qu'elle montrait. Il essaya de se justifier.

« C'est que… j'avais vraiment chaud cette nuit… Et quand j'essayais d'enlever mon bras, tu commencé à bouger alors…. »

Lily rougit. Sans le regarder elle chuchotta a son oreille.

« Tu sais, ce que tu as dit a Velar…. »

« Velar ? »

« L'auror »

« Ah. »

Celui qui est amoureux de toi ?, dirent ses yeux.

« Eh bien, mon amoureux c'est un grand monsieur… »

« Combien ? »

Il chuchotait à son tour. Rare était les moments ou Lily dévoilait ses sentiments.

« I mètre…. 93… »

« 94. »

« I mètre 94… Il est très musclé… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il a fait beaucoup de Quidditch. Il joue très bien. J'ai passé des heures à le regarder jouer alors que j'essayais de travailler. »

« Il avait une groupie… »

« Non, j'étais calme »

« Oui, enfin quand Rose Clark a commencé a descendre pour venir m'embrasser tu… »

Lily lui enfonça un doigt dans les côtes.

« Je ne parle pas forcément de toi, chéri ! »

« Mais… »

« Il porte des lunettes ! Qu'il a cassé … Au moins 100 fois ! »

« Au Quidditch. »

« Au Quidditch. Il est beau…. »

« Pas autant que toi…. »

Une fois de plus elle le fit taire en le bayonnant alors qu'il se penchait pour l'embrasser.

« Et il a … Les cheveux en batailles ! Les filles adoraient ca…. »

Elle soupira et se releva. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et le regarda dans les yeux alors qu'il respirait lentement.

« Mon amoureux je l'aime depuis longtemps, je pense. Parce que c'est une personne super qui intervient quand il faut. Comme cette nuit James…. Parce qu'on s'est quitté un peu faché et que tu es là… Parce que je t'aime… »

Elle baissa la tête dans le silence qui suivit. Mais une main releva son menton et une tête s'approcha avant de s'arrêter à quelque centimètre.

« Je peux ? »

« Faire ? »

« T'embrasser… Enfin, si tu ne veux pas… »

Taquin, il promena ses lèvres dans son cou, sur son visage avant de se faire happer par celle de Lily. Leur baiser dura longtemps. Si longtemps que Lily pris conscience de quelque chose.

« Je veux pas que tu partes…. »

* * *

><p>Quelqu'un saurait-il comment on met les « - » ? Oo<p> 


End file.
